Balancing Act
Tom Foss is alarmed by a murder in the forest, which pushes Kyle to his breaking point. Declan's probe of what he believes in Kyle's secret could have major consequences. Synopsis Kyle has been sneaking out every morning at 4:30 to run a series of stairs with Tom Foss to strengthen his body so he can use his abilities without harming himself. By the time his morning workout with Foss is complete, the Tragers are just getting up. Kyle learns that by doing this every morning he will eventually get caught, and making his two lives work is going to be a lot harder then he first thought. Josh passes his drivers test, and tries to cash in on the deal that his father made with him, buying him a car for his birthday. Everybody goes about their morning, and it is learned that Stephen's company has been sold and he his now out of a job. Nicole and Stephen talk about what their options are, and it is decided that they will not tell the kids until a job is lined up. Back at the coffee shop Kyle tries to approach Amanda, but she is still upset with him. Lori explains to give Amanda some space, and Kyle asked Lori if that is what she wants from Declan. Her response is that she wants an explanation and she can't stop thinking about it. Kyle explains that she should find an activity on the activity board. She decides to take up guitar lessons. Meanwhile Josh and Andy J are looking at girls and pointing out which kind of car would impress them. Kyle makes it look like he is reading a book, while watching Amanda. She notices and approaches him. She asks him what he is doing and he replies "giving you space." she answers back "No! You're staring!" He says that he wants to say one thing, but she says that she's not ready to hear it. Right after Kyle receives a text from Foss which tells him that he is late for the after school work out. Josh is hurt by this because Kyle said that he would look at cars with him after school. Foss and Kyle argue about Adam Baylin's research. While climbing a wall, Kyle falls with 200 pounds on his back. Foss tells him, "Anybody could do better." Kyle lashes out at Foss. Foss tells him that he was in a recon unit and explains that it is short for rescue and torture. Kyle asks which one was Foss trained for. Foss explains a few moments later that his family was killed by a drunk driver, and that Foss stays at the old abandoned warehouse where Kyle trains. Kyle tells Foss that he can call him whenever he needs, or simply text three stars. Kyle comes home late, and is confronted by Nicole about breaking curfew, and tells him to get rid of his burnt clothes from the fire if he doesn't want anybody to know. When Kyle leaves his cell phone rings on the table, Nicole looks at it and it simply comes up as T. She answers and Foss hangs up. The next day Nicole is walking down the street focusing on her phone when Emily Hollander bumps into her and spills her coffee all over her coat. Emily states that she recognizes Nicole from a lecture at the University of Washington, and that she was great. Nicole says that she will pay for the clean up of the coat. Nicole and Stephen argue about a car for Josh now that Stephen has lost his job. They talk in code so that Kyle will not realize that Stephen has lost his job. Kyle picks up on it right away, and Stephen is glad, because he is sick of living a lie that he still has a job. Stephen feels bad because he does not want to break promises like his father did. Kyle tells him that he is a great father. Lori and Declan bump into each other after one of her lessons. She tells him that if he still cares about her, he can go to her house at 4:00. Foss listens to a news report about the man that Jessi killed, and it spooks him. He makes Kyle come in even though Kyle is suppose to have weekends to himself. On his way out he sees Josh in Amanda's car just checking it out. Kyle and Amanda share a couple words. She says "Being someones friend isn't about what you should've done, its about what you do." Kyle says "I know you're hurt, but you always look for the best in people... Never lose that." and he walks away heading for his training with Foss. Declan is about to visit Lori when he sees Kyle running off. Instead of going to Lori, he follows Kyle. Josh is told by his father that he won't be able to get him a car. Emily goes to the Trager house. There Emily is able to convince Nicole to talk to Jessi, saying that she had a tough childhood. Emily makes a phone call and tells the person at the other end that Jessi now has a therapist. Foss makes Kyle scale a wall that is impossible for any normal person to scale. Kyle tells him that he is not ready for it. Eventually Foss tells him that he isn't ready for "the jump...yet" and that he will allow Kyle to work up to it. Kyle heads off so he can go to Josh's birthday dinner, Foss is readjusting the wall so but falls over the edge. He is hanging one with one hand and texts Kyle three stars with the other. He sees the Tragers getting in the car when he receives the text. He makes the decision to go back to Foss. He makes it just in time, and makes the jump that he couldn't make before to save Foss. It is learned that Foss was the drunk driver that got his family killed, or it was his fault that his family got killed. Kyle tells Josh that he was sorry that he didn't make the dinner, and sorry that Josh wasn't going to get the car. Josh, very upset tells Kyle that the car wouldn't have been a big deal if he still had his friend. Kyle is confronted by Stephen and Nicole. They believe that Kyle does not want to live with them, because they believe that "T" stood for Taylor, his "attorney". Kyle tells them both that even though he was been distraced, he didn't want to give the impression that he didn't want to stay there. Nicole tells him that they want Kyle to be a part of the family, but Kyle needs to feels the same. Kyle reassures them that nothing is more important to him. Stephen talks to Kyle. Stephen tells the story of his first car, and how it was a Junker and that it would be the perfect starter car for Josh. Kyle tells him he knows of the perfect car. Kyle and Stephen give Josh the car and Josh loves it because they can all work on it together. Andy J goes to Josh and gives him Rear view mirror dice for his car. Josh asks her what kind of girl could he get with that car and she explains "The kind of girl that realizes potential." Kyle sees Amanda get out of her car, she looks at him, he waves. She smiles and waves back. Lori practices the guitar, which facinates Kyle. He tries it and realizes that each string and each fret had a particular sound. He compares it to math, and figures out that its all a matter of putting the pieces together. He plays a song and Lori is impressed. She says that the guitar is theroputic, and that its helping her with life after Declan. Meanwhile Declan enters his car to find an envelope. In it are pictures of his car, the warehouse where Kyle trains, Declan trying to get a peek, and a picture of Lori with a black X through it with a note that reads "Back off if you care about her." Kyle learns, "We all struggle to find the right path to take in life. Its not always easy to know where that is or where it will lead us. In the end its the people in our life that give us the balance to make it through." Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom Guest starring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *Magda Apanowicz as Andy Jensen *Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander *Mi-Jung Lee as News anchor Backround information and notes *Series regular Jaimie Alexander does not appear in this episode. 204 204